


Worth the wait - let's dance.

by ScrollPerfecter



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Captain America's Suit, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Oral Sex, Smut, Sweet, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-19 09:00:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29748096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScrollPerfecter/pseuds/ScrollPerfecter
Summary: Steve dances with you to apologize for being late to an important date, sweet loving ensues.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Worth the wait - let's dance.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone this is a belated Valentine's gift, I imagine Steve in this fic to have the longer hair but no beard (just personal preference)
> 
> Suffice it to say I do NOT own characters/franchise or anything else and I do NOT claim to, I'm making NO money from this and have NO intention of doing so.

You waited and waited in your apartment for him, double-checking the time every ten minutes until those ten minutes turned into thirty which in turn became sixty, you held your phone for dear life, hoping for it to flash.

Running a hand through your hair you jumped when a notification popped up but your stomach dropped when the name wasn't Steve Rogers, it was just your language course notification, you tossed your cell on the sofa as your anger and worry increased.

It just wasn't like Steve to not call especially for a date... especially on Valentine's! Maybe you were too clingy, it was only your second Valentine's together, maybe he was getting scared.

Pacing the room you decided to try and call Nat again, you bit your lip and tapped your foot absentmindedly on the floorboards, "Come on, come on Nat pick up." 

Nat's voicemail blared through and you cursed, what was going on?! You knew they went on missions, it was the one caveat to dating Captain America but there was usually one free Avenger unless there had been a catastrophe or an invasion.

You couldn't help sniffling, the anger had dissipated and turned into worry which was worse in your opinion, you bit your nails - a very bad habit that you'd been able to kick before - you fidgeted with the hem of your clothes but eventually sighed and tried to distract yourself although it was difficult you made the attempt, watching your favorite show and eating cookies and eventually you fell asleep belly sated but heart heavy.

Steve's heart nearly stopped when he saw you, he'd opened your apartment door with the spare key you'd given him six months ago, he thought you looked beautiful in your crimson dress and matching lipstick.

His heart caught in his throat and stomach dropped when he realized you'd been waiting for him, gotten all dolled up just for him and he'd arrived after midnight...after Valentine's, he'd made a promise and for the first time broke it with you, he knew that he'd make up for it the next day and the next but he needed to make it right in that moment.

Steve placed a big hand on your forehead pushing away errant curls, he thought it was adorable that'd you'd done your hair just for him, he didn't want to wake you but then you stirred.

"Steve, love you." You were half asleep and felt a hand caress your cheek gently, "Hey sleeping beauty, didn't mean to wake you up, I'm sorry I'm so late." 

It was a minute before you properly came to but you jumped up with a start into a half sitting position, "Steve...what happened are you okay? No one's been answering." 

Steve's beautiful face was marked with regret, a furrow in his brow and worry lines apparent in his forehead, he took your comparatively small hands in his own.

"Everyone's fine. The mission was only partially successful, I lost my cell, I'm so sorry. Almost everything went wrong but that doesn't excuse me, I should have done something... more, I let you down." His voice cracked and he looked down at your connected hands.

He looked tired, strong jaw clean shaven but tense, wrinkles giving a glimpse into what he'd been through, you should have known that Steve would never purposefully hurt you, so you were tender when you spoke, "Honey the only thing that matters is that you're okay and our friends are too, was so scared you'd been hurt...or worse." You swallowed and wrapped your arms around his neck.

It was an awkward position him crouched over you as you sat on the couch but happiness filled you both and he smiled and let out a relieved sigh, his voice was soft when he whispered into your ear his warm breath caressing it causing you to tremble, "I love you so much, let me make it up to you, whatever you want to do whenever you want to do it." 

When you pulled back from the embrace your heart swelled at the genuine love that you identified there, "I love you too Stevie, just wanted you here with me to myself for a little bit, no calls unless it's an emergency." 

Steve bit his plump lower lip but then smiled, "Okay, nothing, no calls not even Buck, not tonight or tomorrow, that sound good, just you and me sweetie." 

You smiled sweetly up at him, you felt so warm and happy now he was safe, you locked eyes with his ocean ones and you fell in love all over again, "Kiss me Steve." 

He did just that, his lips were so soft against yours as he laved your bottom lip with his tongue, you put your hands through his short blond hair and marveled at how everything about him was so soft yet strong, silky skin over taut muscles, smooth hair framing a strong jaw. 

A large hand encased the back of your head pressing you to him and when his tongue glided along yours you moaned into his mouth, he always tasted like cinnamon and sweet things.

You had to come up for air though so you rested your head against his, "You know what I haven't done and always wanted to do?" His eyelashes were fluttering, you thought it should be an offense for your guy to have better eyelashes than you but then again he said yours were perfect anyway. 

"What honey?" You couldn't help the excitement in your voice as his grin met his eyes as he whispered against your lips, "Danced, come on." He got up and pulled you by your hands along with him, "Do you have any music?" Even his voice was velvet smooth.

"What sort?" You asked as you picked up your cell, "Something slow, want to sway with you honey." You blushed as your heart hammered, butterflies fluttered in your stomach making you giddy to the core.

You put on a slow song you liked, "Oh this is good, like this one, come here sweetheart." You practically lunged into his waiting arms, his wrapped them around your lower back as you held onto his densely muscled biceps, you couldn't quite reach to wrap your arms around his neck.

A slow melody played as you swayed to and fro, his hand searing through your figure hugging dressed, he was still wearing his Captain America suit albeit sans helmet and you smiled up at him, "This is amazing honey but why you still wearing that?" 

He chuckled, "I'm three hours late for Valentine's sweetie, I didn't plan on that, so soon as I realized I just didn't want to be a second later." 

You'd never loved him more so you pecked his shoulder and the suit was cold to your lips but you couldn't care less, you looked at that strong jaw and the bashful smile playing on his lips and your eyes flicked up to his as you felt the heat of desire scorch you, making your voice sultry you spoke, "Stevie, let's make love." 

"Oh sweetie, I'd like that more than anything." When he gazed at you his blue eyes were lust blown but his smile was loving and your heart skipped a beat as you walked him to the bedroom hand in hand.

As soon as you shut the door he surprised you by getting down to his knees, you held your breath as he ran a smooth hand up your leg slowly ascending to your thigh leaving you gasping as tingles ran through you, "I missed you so much today sweetheart, I was scared too." The breath hitched in your throat at his admission, he carried on, "Was so scared I wouldn't get to see you again, it got so bad out there darling." 

"Shh it's okay now, we're together, we're here and love each other so much." It was hard for you to speak through the gasps and shivers that wracked your body but you managed to grit out the words, his answer was a kiss to the apex of your thigh and you trembled feeling perspiration forming at your brow, his soft lips delighted you.

His breath was hot against your crotch as he hiked up your dressed to expose your red lace panties, he moaned low in his throat and the sound sent ripples of desire to your core.

"Did you wear these just for me honey? So pretty, so perfect." You could only nod as you bit your lip and ran your hands through his short hair.

Your legs nearly buckled as he pulled those panties to the side to reveal your desire to him, "Oh and this is all for me? It's glistening darlin'." 

His wide tongue suddenly slid over your slit and you watched chest flushed and heart hammering as he lapped at your pussy, the salacious wet sounds only making you more aroused his gaze stayed steady with yours, your fingers trembled as you stroked through his hair and when you felt wet heat on your clit your grip tightened and breath hitched, you bit your lip and hissed as he continued you writing his name with his tongue against it.

"Steve, yes, yes." Your voice was an octave higher and when you felt his long broad finger slowly poke at your entrance you almost lost it but you let out a huff of disappointment when Steve pulled back.

"You said you wanted to make love sweetheart, still want to?" You nodded fervently, he still looked like an angel even with his mouth glistening from your passion, he grinned at you and you urged him towards you, hands on his flexing biceps.

He went to rid himself of the suit but you were impatient, "Honey, I'm getting used to the idea of you in the suit." You cheekily winked at him and he chuckled but stopped unbuckling and went to the pants of the suit instead.

The atmosphere was heady with a mix of anticipation and extreme desire and when Steve slowly pulled his cock through the fly of his suit you swore you almost passed out, "Wow, you're so sexy Captain." You flushed at your own raunchiness and to his credit he actually blushed but puffed his chest out proudly, "All for you baby and you're always sexy too darlin'" He said with a lopsided smile.

You couldn't help your reaction, you dropped to your knees causing yourself to wince but you didn't care and looked up at him, you could see his chest moving as his breathing got heavier, you opened your mouth, "You sure?" 

Nodding again you waited for him to take control and he did so beautifully, he ran the flushed fat tip of his cock over your waiting tongue his musky taste striking jolts of arousal to your core.

He bit his plush lip as he took his time pushing in, it was heavy and hard, just as quickly had he thrust into your willing mouth he retreated only to thrust back in again, it became a rhythm of slowly pushing in but pulling out hastily and whenever he entered you'd swirl your tongue around the head just to hear the groans he made.

Your hands slid down his clothed thighs and when that spongy head hit the back of your throat your eyes watered, you could feel heat in every part of your body and the slick sound of your own gagging almost made you cum.

The stretch of your lips made them sting, he was huge, his size always made you a mix of nervous and horny through no fault of his own, you briefly wondered if he was that big before the serum but then you felt the absence of him.

"Time for the main course sweetheart." His voice was husky as he peeled away your dress exposing your lace to him, he looked at you in awe, "Beautiful, my best girl." 

Giggling you took his hand again and led him to the bed, you reclined trying to look sexy but feeling a little shy as his eyes couldn't help but roam, he was devouring you right then and there.

"Steve, need to feel you." You were suddenly enveloped in the heat radiating from his body as he held himself over you hands either side of your face, gazing up at him you couldn't help but pepper kisses on his pouty lips.

He smiled into each one and ran a hand down your neck pad of his broad thumb feeling your pulse and slowly descending further over your collarbone and down to your lace covered nipple.

"Amazing." He mumbled under his breath as he toyed with your nipple and you bit your lip, hissing at the jolt of pleasure, he rolled it again and you absentmindedly thrust up against his leaking cock.

His groan was deep against your lips, so you did it again, rolling your hips up against him feeling his huge cock rub through your folds, you did it again and again trying to ease the ache between your legs watching as he thrust down against you in time with your wanton thrusts.

You gripped his ass and could feel how taut he was even beneath the thick material of the suit, "Oh Stevie." You gasped out as he bit at your lip and you moaned when you felt him prod against your hole.

"I'm here baby and all yours." HIs voice was thick with desire, you felt his hot heavy cock spread your combined arousal through your slit and you urged him on bucking your hips against him, "Need you now Steve." 

"I need you more darlin'." Your kisses grew frantic as he slowly lined up and pushed your panties to the side and eased his cock inside your needy hole, your core was pulsating and your pussy hot as he held himself in you.

Just the tip was inside and you had to whimper, you'd missed the stretch of him while he'd been away, your fingers were no match for that delightful sting. 

"Oh honey, so good for me." He groaned his hot breath against your ear, his hair tickling your cheek, you wrapped your legs around his waist and threw your arms around his neck, you could feel the heat of his body emanating through his suit. 

Turning your head you pressed open mouthed kissed to his cheekbones as he started to rock gently into you, his skin was salty against your tongue as you made your way to his earlobe kissing and kitten licking it, you felt you couldn't get enough of him.

He let out a grunt and his rocking became more insistent, he always was careful not to hurt you with his strength and size but the feeling of how tight, hot and wet you were around him was always a challenge.

The sting subsided and you started jerking your own hips again trying to meet his steady thrusts, you could both feel how ready you were for him, you were embarrassed when you heard the sloppy sounds from your pussy as he set a faster pace.

You put an arm over your face only for him to kiss it and then quickly move it away, "Want to see you, so beautiful and mine." Your breath hitched as your heart raced and you kissed him for all it was worth.

Skin slid against skin, incessant slick sounds and moans reverberated around the room, the atmosphere charged with eroticism, his hands held your thighs back as he sat up and jerked himself into you, his cock blazing a hot trail inside your hole, the spongy tip hitting your g-spot making you squeal.

"You like that darlin'?" He smirked at you as his hands slipped up the sheen of your thighs to your hips where they held you in a firm grip, his pounding was so strong that your breasts bounced with each stroke and he stared at them.

You gripped his bicep with one hand as you could do nothing but scream over and over as you fervently rubbed your clit in time with his hasty thrusts, "Yes, Steve, yes." His eyes were lust blown and dark as he latched onto your breast with his tongue, swirling the hardening nub around.

He was fucking you in earnest in hasty jabs, you watched his brow furrow and could see him about to reach his peak, he let your breast go from his greedy mouth but squeezed it with his hand instead as he leant over you again his other hand on your cheek, his presence was heavy on top of you but it just added to your desire.

Your thighs trembled when he sucked at your neck and whispered into your ear, "Love my girl so much." and you came undone, you clenched around his cock trying to keep him as close as humanly possible as pleasure coursed through your veins and through every limb as your back arched and your cries of pleasure mixed with the sound of his grunts and the headboard banging against the wall.

Steve gripped your hips his blond hair hanging over his sweat coated face as he thrust frantically in you, every grunt and groan made your breath catch in your throat, "You're my best girl aren't you darlin', just mine." 

"Forever." You gasped out, "Ahhh you feel so good, think I'm gonn-" his voice cut off in an instant when his hips stuttered and you felt his dick twitch deep in your throbbing heat adding his own scorching heat to your sated hole, when he pulled out you felt the cum drip out and your core started to bloom again.

"Wow that was some dance. I love you so much sweetheart." He pulled you in his strong arms his scent heady from sex and battle, he nuzzled your hair, you smiled, "You're a natural honey. Love you too."

"Happy belated Valentine's darlin'" The blonds voice was full of warmth, you were just happy to have him safe with you but when you felt his manhood harden against your thigh you smiled, "You too Captain, ready for that next dance already?" 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, kudos are very appreciated.


End file.
